Invejoso
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Será que inveja era motivo para morte? Hyuuga Neji achava que sim. ::Hyuugacest::


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não temam crianças, Hoshino Katsura ainda tem D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**Invejoso**

-

_A nossa inveja dura sempre mais tempo que a felicidade daqueles que invejamos._

_**(François La Rochefoucauld)**_

-

* * *

Ela está lá. E você a quer, não quer? Porque não vai pegá-la? Ela é frágil, se desmancharia na sua mão. Mas você a quer, então a pegue! Ela quer você, cada centímetro do corpo dela espera por um único toque, o _seu _toque. Mas você é medroso demais para pegá-la.

_Fraco _demais.

Havia o Neji. Ele não tinha sobrenome, era _apenas _Neji. Mas ele gostava de ser apenas Neji. Porque o Neji era livre para fazer o que bem quisesse, livre o suficiente para admitir que amava Hinata com todas as forças.

E havia o Hyuuga. Ah sim, me desculpe, o _gênio _Hyuuga. Ele era invencível. Um invencível pássaro aprisionado pelo destino, como costumava pensar. Ou um invencível otário, como diria o Neji. E o Hyuuga odiava Hinata com todas as forças.

**xx**

Você quer fazer o relógio voltar no tempo, para quando vocês eram crianças e você podia dizer que ela era "bonita". Mas aí você percebe que o passado é passado, e que o presente vai virar passado em breve. Então você pensa no futuro, onde você vai poder dizer á ela que ela é linda, e que você quer ficar com ela, Neji.

Você quer fazer o relógio voltar no tempo, para quando vocês eram crianças e você podia dizer que ela era "fraca". Mas aí você percebe que ela não é fraca, nunca foi. Então você a amaldiçoa por não ter um único defeito sequer, mas isso vai virar passado em breve. Então você pensa no futuro, onde você vai poder dizer á ela que ela é fraca, e que você quer matá-la, Hyuuga.

**xx**

Você é Neji, e o Neji ama a Hinata. E o Neji quer ficar com a Hinata, mesmo que a Hinata queira ficar com outro. Afinal, não existe ninguém no mundo que ame a Hinata como o Neji a ama. E o Neji protege a Hinata. De longe, mas protege.

Você é o Hyuuga, e o Hyuuga odeia a Hinata. E o Hyuuga quer acabar com a Hinata, mesmo que a Hinata não queira acabar nem com ele nem com ninguém. Afinal, não existe ninguém no mundo com tantos motivos para odiar a Hinata quanto o Hyuuga. E o Hyuuga odeia a Hinata. De longe, mas odeia.

**xx**

Neji sorri verdadeiramente. Neji tem os olhos brilhantes de alegria. Neji – o simples, é assim que você se chama. Mas você sabe que não é simples. Você _quer _ser simples, mas não é. Porque não existe um Neji. Ele é invenção do Hyuuga para não se culpar pelo fato de amar a prima. E você sabe disso.

Hyuuga sorri sarcasticamente. Hyuuga tem os olhos opacos de tristeza. Hyuuga – o gênio, é assim que você se chama. Mas você também não é um gênio. Você _quer _ser um gênio, mas não é. Porque o gênio é tão inexistente quanto o simples. Ele é invenção do Neji para se culpar pelo fato de odiar a prima. E você sabe disso.

**xx**

Neji ama aqueles olhos. Eles são sempre brilhantes e estão sempre cheios de bondade, mas não é por isso que Neji os ama. Neji os ama porque sempre que se olha no espelho ele não vê os próprios olhos, ele vê _aqueles _olhos. E se lembra de que algum dia Neji e Hinata serão felizes, mesmo que demore.

Hyuuga odeia aqueles olhos. Eles são sempre irritantemente brilhantes e estão sempre cheios de uma irritante bondade, mas não é por isso que Hyuuga os odeia. Hyuuga os odeia porque sempre que se vê no espelho ele não vê os próprios olhos, ele vê _aqueles _olhos. E se lembra de que o Hyuuga matará Hinata, mesmo que demore.

**xx**

Neji observa Hinata dormir todas as noites. E ele quer tocar os cabelos sedosos e a pele macia. Mas ela é frágil e ele tem medo de tocá-la. Porque se ele tocá-la ela vai se desmanchar e morrer. E Neji não quer que ela morra.

Hyuuga observa Hinata dormir todas as noites. E ele quer torcer os cabelos sedosos e cortar a pele macia. Mas ela é frágil e ele tem medo de tocá-la. Porque se ele tocá-la ela vai se desmanchar e morrer. E Hyuuga quer que ela sofra antes de morrer.

**xx**

Neji não entende Hyuuga. Porque ficou provado que Hiashi não teve nada a ver com a morte do irmão gêmeo, então porque ele continua a odiá-la? Neji quer que Hyuuga – o gênio ame Hinata também, assim ela os perceberá mais fácil.

Hyuuga não entende Neji. Porque ficou provado que Hinata amava outra pessoa, então porque ele continua a amá-la? Hyuuga quer que Neji – o simples odeie Hinata também, assim ela os perceberá mais fácil.

**xx**

"Ela continua lá. E você a quer não quer?"

"Calado!" Respondeu o Hyuuga.

"Você a quer."

"Não! É você, você a quer! Eu só fiz por você, foi um favor!"

"Não, _você _a quer Hyuuga. O gênio quer a fraca. O Neji quer a Hinata."

"Então, eu a dei para você, não é? Fique feliz."

"Ela não está feliz." Disse o Neji, sempre displicente, olhando-o do outro lado do espelho.

"Não estou preocupado com ela. O importante é a _nossa _felicidade."

"A nossa felicidade é vê-la feliz, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga deixou o quarto, não conseguia mais conversar com aquele maldito Neji. Sorriu, _sarcasticamente, _óbvio. Não existia Neji. Era só Hyuuga. Não, era só Hyuuga Neji.

**xx**

O vento estava gelado e cortava a pele de Neji. Hinata continuava _adoravelmente _linda. E sorria. Feliz. Feliz com outro. Mas Neji estava feliz porque ela estava feliz. E Neji amava a felicidade dela.

O vento estava gelado e cortava a pele de Hyuuga. Hinata continuava _irritantemente _linda. E sorria. Feliz. Feliz com outro. Mas Hyuuga estava triste porque ela estava feliz. E Hyuuga odiava a felicidade dela.

**xx**

E ela continuava lá. Mas ela não podia mais ser alcançada, porque outro já havia pegado-a. E ela não se desmanchou nas mãos dele, porque ele era corajoso. E ela esperara por um único toque. E não era o toque dele.

E no fim Hyuuga Neji sorriu, dessa vez sorriu de verdade. Porque Hyuuga Neji era um invejoso, que invejava cada momento feliz que Hinata podia proporcionar. Invejava o amor dela, e a amava por ela ser tão invejável.

**xx**

Neji encara Hyuuga.

Os olhos de um invejoso.

Será que inveja era motivo para morte?

Hyuuga Neji achava que sim.

* * *

**N/A: **Certo, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde exatamente essa fic saiu, portanto não me culpem se ela parecer estranha (só parecer?). Enfim, eu fui procurar uma fic de DGM que eu queria continuar e achei essa, eu li e pensei: "vou postá-la e me livrar logo disso!" E aqui estou eu. E sim, o Neji dessa fic tem dupla personalidade, ou não, dependendo do jeito que você entender as coisas. Eu queria que fosse uma centred (porque existem tão poucas nesse fandom?), mas saiu uma _quase _Hyuugacest. E o final ficou subentendido porque eu gosto de finais assim.

E eu já escrevi demais aqui, então tchau!

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
